create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Pea/Ten Nights at Teddy's
Hey guys, with the recent reales of FNAF 4, which was awesome, I was inspired to make my own FNAF fan game, and here is my idea for it until I eventually learn how to make it, or get help. If anybody has heard of or played Five Nights at Candy's it's going to be close to that. Anyway on to my game, Ten Nights at Teddy's: Ten Nights at Teddy's Plot: The game is set in Teddy's Radical Restaurant, a new establishment with state-of-the-art animatronics. Anyway after their biggest competitor Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria closed own, their business has sky rocketed, heck one of the new business partners originally worked at Freddy Fazbears. Anyway, with more customers means more staff and this is where you come in. You are hired as a security guard to cover the night shift. Anyway as each night progresses the animatronics you moniter become more aggressive, incidents happen during the day and something sinister is happening, more specifically, something sinister is happening in the back storage room! Gameplay: You are stationed in your office, you can look left to right and behind you. There are two doors on the left and right, which can both be closed and you can shine your flashlight in them, same for the window in front of you. You can also look behind you at a table and shelves with plushies and security equipment, and also shine a light at it. You also have your camera system, with it you can moniter the rooms as well as use a flashlight on each camera to illuminate them to spot things easier. Further more, you can switch to vent cameras and even close off paths for the vents, but only one at a time. Lastly, you are given an old, empty Teddy head, from the old scrapped animtronics, for certain situations, be careful though, a special adhesive which secured the old animatronics to the suits is toxic to humans if breathed in too long so you can't keep it on too long. Your doors have limited power, as does your camera, but the camera is energy efficient so that's good, but the doors, not so much, they will open when you run out of power, your flashlight has a seperate battery and there is a Toxic meter for the mask. There are ten noraml nights, an elevnth night and a secret twelfth night as wellas the thirtheen night whihc is a custom night. On each night you must survive until 6AM. Anyway here are the animtronics and what they do, a new one becomes active each night: Teddy: He is a bear and will always attck on the right door. Rory: Rory the dinosaur always attacks you on the left door. Billy: Billy the blue bull can attack on either doors so keep an eye on him. George: George the monkey needs to be monitered or else he'll come out of certains and leep through your window. You can block him, but you lose a lot of power when he hits the window door. Henry: Henry the hippo will always attack from the window. Quacky: Quacky the duck attacks you in an interesting way, on your back table, quacklings, mini versions of quacky will pile up like the fredlings, you must ward them off with the flashlight, becasue if five gather, when you scare them off an turn around, Quacky will get you. Here are some important audio ques, you'll here quakcing when one is on the table, it becomes more rapid if more are on the table. They will also make a quack whe you scare them off, however, should you have allowed them to pile up, they will make a giggling noise when you scare them off just before Quacky kills you, the giggling is super faint. Tangle: A parody of the mangle, this messed up moose animtronic can only attack through the vents, he is slow and should only be checked on occasion, but if he reaches your office, he'll jump scare you with a ceiling swing. Bounce: This animtronic can go in vents or through the doors, he will appear at the window and then slink to what door he;s going through, if you don't react quick enough, he'll jump scare you when you turn. It's rare he uses the vents, but he will to bypass your view and get to your room quicker, he can pop out of the cieling vent and jump scare you as welll. Petey: This pig will get in your room and will oink, this oink will dissable your flashlight and doors allowing animatronics to easliy get in. Use the Teddy mask to scare him out of the room. He enters from the left door and you can spot him and scare him before he enters. Sheldon: This turtle will hack and mess up your camera if he gets in your room and enters from the right. A messed up camera isn't good becasue you won;t be able to moniter anything and you won't be able to divert vent passage ways. The mask also scares him like Petey and you can spot him in the door. He also causes the doors to malfunction so if he and Petey are in the same room, there is a chance he'll block ther aniamtronics for you. Moe: Moe the albino rabit is a tiny secret animtronic. He can appear on any night except night 12. It is rare that he appears but when he does, he will be on cameras and can use the vents. he will pop out of the vent, doors and window and if you fail to scare him, you will hear footsptes in your room,when you turn around to the table, he will jumpscare you. Your flashlight and doors won;t work when he's behind you. Demon Animatronics: On night 11 the animtronics become demons, all elevn become more aggressive gain red eyes and claws and have other effects, such as Sheldon making creepy noises and images pop on your camera, the quacklings having a demonic voice, and the have scarier jump scares. You can toggle the demon forms on the eleven animatronics in custom night. Bruce: This is the final animtronic who only appears on night 12. On night 2, all the animatronics have been destroyed and phon guy ahs gone in to deactivate Bruce, becasue his room opened up and he got out and destroyed the others. Phone guy finds him in sleep mode and tries to deactivate him, but it fails and he is killed, then al the power goes out and you ahve nothign but you flashlight. Bruce will attack form the doors adn windows, if you shine your light on him, he will jump you, so you must lsiten for his breathing. On custom night, if Bruce is selected, at 4AM, the power goes out, all the animatronics become inactive and Bruce will then eb the only one attacking. Phone Calls: Night 1: Um... Hello, uh....Hello, uh... Hi, you must be the new security guard, I'm the manager, I'm very glad you took the job, this positon is crucial, the last guy was getting exhausted doing both this and the day shift. Anyway our boost in customers is because our former competitor closed down recently, you might of heard of them, they were called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, and I heard lots of stuff went on there at night, heck, I heard there were children murdered, but I bet that's just a rumor, I think they closed down because they couldn't pay off debt or something. Oddly though, one of our new business partners used to work there, I think he was an engineer on Freddy Fazbear's animatronics and he helped us design all our new ones. Our old ones' endoskeletons were scrapped, but we keep the old suits in the first storage room. Ok, alright, enough about the company history, let's talk about your job. Now your room has two doors and a front window which acts like an information booth, the day shift guy handles that so don't worry, and they can all be closed, but they have a limited power resevoir, I know that sucks, but the animatronics are really expensive to maintian with their state-of-the-art-technologies and what not, so we had to make budget cuts, besides the limited power is so you don't overdue our electrical bill. Anyway, behind you is a table, that's for stroing extra stuff, storage room 2 is ummm... occupied so we can't utilize it. Ummm... moving on, we have provided you with a flashlight so you can view the camera blindspots it has a limited battery so don't over use it. Now if you are wondering why there are doors and whatever, it's becasue the animatronics walk around at night, but it's fine, they are perfectly safe, it's just one glithced out and broke one previous guard's wrist while on duty, so we took precautions, but really, aside from small hiccups here and there and another... former incident, we're one of the safest places to work at. A couple of other important things are your cameras, you can view all the rooms in the resatuarunt with it and keep an eye on the animatronics, umm.. also if you are having trouble seeing in a room, each camera has a built in light you cna activate remotely to get a better view, just remember that the camera and camera lights also use the same power resevoir as the door. You can also switch to the vent cameras and close and open hatches remotely, this feature was installed because we once had a rodent problem, they would run around up there and they almost gave one the former guards a heart attack, poor guy. Anyway almost done here, sorry if I have been chatty, lot to cover on the first day, but last couple of things are we have provided you with an old Teddy mask you can use to scare off some animatronics, their A.I. is wierd, but you can't keep it on too long, the special adhesive is toxic and one guy was almost hospitalized because he kept it on for a whole day, please only use it if you have to, which I assure you is rarely, and in your desk you have a rules and regulations book, just read it when you have the time. Ok, I hope I could help, ummm...And you enjoy your job and I wish you all the best for your career at Teddy's Radical Restaurant, anyway I'll talk to you tomorrow night, I have to go now bye. Night 2: Hello, great job last night, they weren't that active were they? Well you are doing great and I'm just going to give you a couple of updates and then let you be. Firstly, you'll notice the aimatronics will move more tonight, this is because we have to let them move becasue earlier today their joints were stiff and ones arm fell off. The joints stiffen quickly without a speicla lubricanr and immobility makes this lubricant go away so don;t be alamred if mroe move tonight. Ok, the other update I was going to give you was thatwe're cutting your pay just a bit, I know that sucks but we're planning an expansion of the building in the future and we need some more money, I hope you understand and i'm really sorry. Anyway, I'll let you get back to work and have a great night. Night 3: Hello.... Um.... Hi! The more active animatronics didn't give you any trouble right? Good, well, I once had the same position as you so if you want I can give you some advice to deal with each animatronic, they all have different.. querks, if you will. Teddy and Rory have a very specific path they follow but Billy the Bull is different, he's the blue one by the way, me and my firends used to call him Wildthing because he'd do the craziest things, one time he crept under a table and sacred some kids. I'd moniter him the most because you donlt know here he'll end up, anyway talk to you tomorrow, bye. Night 4: Hey there, you're making great progress, listen, I got more advice for you, you;ve seen the show stage with the curtians right? Well in those curtains is an animatronic named George, not a very active aimatronic, but he can really run. Anyway for some reason if you don't check on him, he'll come out and run to your window. Most of the guards close the window and he bangs it, but I think hhe just wants to make sure you're doing your job, he he. Anyway, should he run towards you, close the window, then he'll just go back in his curtians. Ok, I have some paperwork to file, good night. Night 5: Ahhh, Night five, it's been a week, welcome to the family, you've been fantastic, did George come out of his show stage? Probably not. I got more advice for you, this animatornic called Henry likes the widnow too, he's a hippo, the chubby one, and although he;s slow, he;s really heavy so don't let him jump on you. When he was being tested in the factory, he jumped at one of the operators and broke his rib cage, but I think they fixed that querk, He almost jumped at me... I think, but don;t worry about it, good night. Night 6: Hello, how was your weekend, was it nice? I bet it was, anyway welcome back to work, we had to make the animatronics more active because even more people are coming, I wonder if they'll have the same energy at night? Oh well, I got some pretty vital advice. We have these tiny aniamtronics we call the quacklings, they act as waiters sort of, but we also have a sort of hide and seek game with them too. If you find all five then a bigger animatronic called Quacky appears. Quacky is made up of these little guys so unless they gather, you won;t see him. Anywya, I remember when I was on duty, the quacklings would gather on my table and start quacking, but a shine of your light scares them away. Anyway, keep you ears peeled, they have a very distinct wuack, he he, ok, have a nice night and good news! Your pay isn't cut this week. Night 7: Hi, hey there, got you more advice, I should write this down as a book and slip it in the desk for all future security guards. Lot of people are applying for a job, so we'll probably promote you next week or something. Anyway my next piece of advice. Remember how I said that the doors in the vents ward off rodents? Well an aniamtronic likes to go in the vents too. His name is Marty the Moose, but he was built with cheaper materials and the kids twisted and bent him in ways he wasn't to. We tried fixing him, but after being bent too manyt imes, the staff just gave up and left him in a corner for kdis to play with. He earned the nickname Tangle for always being in a twist, he he. Now I should mention that he still functions and does move, just not a lit, he blinks at the kids and tries to, but they overpower him, however he can get in those vents nad he will move about, but he;s slow so just divert him and focus a bit of your energy on him. Have a nice night. Night 8: Wow, you are doing a superb job, Tangle give you any trouble? I doubt it. Anyway, more advice. If you look at the kiddy pool area, there is this animatronic frog called Bounce. He is unique becasue he likes to go in the vents, as well as walk around the halls at night. He does swim in the pool with the kids and is constantly in a wet environment so he had adhesive pads installed on his feet to prevent him from slippin when on the deck, but ehy are sticky enough to climb up walls in the vent. Anyway, divert him as you would Tangle and before I go, I should mention one more thing, There is an animatronic called Moe and he's a white rabbit. He is very fast and we have a contest for the kiddies in whihc the first one to find him wins a prize. Just keep you eyes peeled, you never know if he'll pop out of his rabbit hole, ok, good night? Night 9: Hello... hi, ok, got to look over some job applications so I'll be quick, there is a pig aniamtroinc called petey who just oinks and stuff, but at night, for some reason, he dissables electronic items like your flashlight. It must be some techincial thing but if he gets in, just put on the mask and that sbould scare him away. Anyway, got to get back to work and tomorrow I'll tell you what's going to happen to your career at Teddy's, we''re getting lots of job applications and in orsder to hire these people, we may need to change people's jobs, I'll let you know tomorrow, bye.'' Night 10: Hey there, I've got some news for you, you;ve been promotoed to day shift, someone else will take your position next week so tonight's your last night, hooray! Most night guards are only in for two weeks before we move them. Ok, for day shift, just come in as you would for night shift, but pack a lunch and I'll be there to instruct you for some extra protocol, and here;s the last advice I have, the last animatronic Il;m aware of is Sheldon, he;s a turtle, but don;t let him in your office, I don;t know what it is, maybe an antenna in his head, but he jams the cameras whenhe;s in your offcie and causes the doors to malfucntion, he and Petey don;t get a long well, but he;s also scared off by the Teddy mask, who wouldn;t be, the old animatronics were super creepy, Anwyay good luck on your last night and see you next week. Night 11: Hello, umm.. hey, um.. What the hell are you doing here? didn't you hear? The aniamtronics aren;t acting right, the engineer sent everyone a memo, and it's the weekend, why are you here? Look don;t try to leave, the animatronics prevent each other from leaving and that includes you, so just do what you;ve been doing these past two weeks and I think you'll be alright. Ugh... look, you;ve probably been wondering what's in security room 2, well... All I know is that it;s a retired animatronic character, who caused an incident I metioned on your first night here, very brutal, eight kids were hospitalized, but that;s besides the point, good luck and we'll make sure to pay you overtime for this, bye. Night 12: Hey! Whya re you still here! I told you yesterday was the last inght, anyway I've got worse news for yu, security room 2 has been opened and the aniamtronic has awakened, I'm actually in there right now, looking for him, he destroyed all the other aniamtronics and went back to the storage room, I need to deactivate him. I'm afraid the building is under quarantine, so you're in until 6 AM or until I deactivate this animatronic, aha! there he is, he's in sleep mode, Ok, flicking the switch, wait, why is he not off, and why is he breathing! Oh God! he's waking up AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (We hear Bruce roar and mutilate Phone Guy, he is also screaming), Phone goes static and everything powers down. Ten Night's at Teddy's 2 Ten Night's at Teddy's 2 takes place before the first game in a previous location. In this game, the player must defend against animatronics like in the first game, but there are new gameplay elements. Plot: This game has you take the role of a security guard at the new Teddy's Radical Restaurant, which just opened and is a new competitor to Freddy Fazbear's each night, you must moniter animatronics and make sure they don;t get in your office and kill you. During your week, something crazy and mysterious happens. We also learn of a mysterious Pink man who helped kickstart the Bruce incident. Gameplay: Your office has two side entrances and a big hall that all have no door. THere is also a top vent and behind you is another vent. You have a flashlight you can shien in all foor of these areas. You also have a camera whihc cna toggle vents and rooms. It can divert vent paths and it also has a light you can activate for rooms. You also have a Teddy mask once again that you may put on with the toxic meter. A couple of new things you can do are remotely powering a generator in a room, and activating fans in the vents. The mask is utilized more as doors don;t close in this game. Like the last game you must survive until 6AM Animatronics: Old Teddy: He attacks from the right entrance. Old Rory: He attacks from the left entrance. Old Billy: He can pop up from either entrance and use the vents Old George: He pops up in the hall. Old Quacky: He attacks form the back vent. Old Marty: He can attack from the back or top vent Old Moe: He also attacks from the hall, mask will provoke him to jump at you. Trunko: This elephant can't be diverted by vent doors, use the fans to make a noise and get his attention. Old Bounce: Can attack in the hall or in the vents, the fans and vent doors block him. Alley: This alligator attacks from either the right entrance or the front hall. Polly: This parot animatinic goes in the vents, if he gets in your office, he squawks and dissables your flashlight. The Manikin: a genrator must consntantly be wound to make sure he doesn't exit his prison. Bruce: Not broken like in the first game, he cna attack from any entrance and again you can;t use lights, only sound, if you hear him, put the mask on until he leaves. Ten Night's at Teddy's 3 This game takes place in the future where a replica of the orginail Teddy;s Radical Restaurant is being opened. At first all people could dig up were old aniamtronic parts, broken animatronicsm drawings and faulty security equipment, but then they found one, a working one, but it had a dark secret. Plot: A replica of the old Teddy;s Radical Restaurant has opened. This new restaurant would give old customers the nostalgia of the old restaurant before it was closed down due to debt and the murder of the manager. They salavage all they can and find broken aniamtronics, drawing, and even legitimate security equipment from the era, but then they mkae an amazing discovery, a working animatronic, but i has a dark secret, this animatronic is a character from the original TedBear's family diner, this was a diner that competed with FredBear's family diner and ot once had two aniamtronics, one of them was found. His anme was willy, he was the precursor to Billy. Nobody knows what happened to TedBear. Anyway Willy's dark secret is tht the Pink Man;s corpse and spirit are inside him. After finding the manager dead in the first game, the pink man encounterd Bruce Scared out of his life, the Pink Man hid into the Willy animatronic, but it was old and faulty and the animatronic parts shifted back into place and stuck him in the suit. Now he wanders the replica restaurant and brings the broken aniamtron ics to life to attack you. Category:Blog posts